That Was Then
by TheWorldsAVampire
Summary: Sadly Selphie and Squall were killed due to the wreckless acts of Seifer during a mission and from there two unlikely people find comfort in each other in a time of loss. That was a bad decription... hope you still read though! R&R :
1. Ch 1

Author's Note: Ok so I would like to begin by saying that I love all of the FF8 characters so killing off Selphie and Squall was not out of hate at all, but it had to be done to make the idea that I had for this story work. I hope that you like the story, but if not then pleacse still review and let me know what you did not like about it, and I can take it from there! Thank you for your time! PEACE!

Neither one of them really knew how it came to be, they only knew that their shared heartache was the common ground that initially bonded them together, it was the pain they both knew one another felt for the loss of their true loves that made them feel what they were doing after six months of grieving was in a way ok, not fully, but in some way. Irvine slid his hands up Rinoa's short white dress and slipped off her Lacie white panties, then lifting her on the counter of the locked ladies room in local pub. It was so strange at first, they didn't know if they should when this all stated a couple of weeks ago, but with each lonely sleepless night they both grew weaker and turned to each other for companionship. Rinoa ran her thin fingers along Irvine's firm chest, she closed her eyes, and thought of Squall, a single tear trickles down her soft porcelain cheek, Irvine caught the sad sight and knew exactly what she was feeling for he felt the same way. He leaned down and gently kissed her, she had soft beautiful lips, but they were not Selphie's lips, his stomach tightened he continued with it, they never felt fully right, but it did subside the loneliness if only for a moment. It was all a blur tonight, being drunk had nothing to do with it for it was always a blur even when they weren't drunk.

Rinoa and Irvine both woke up in their own beds, feeling the way they always felt, alone, for that is one of the only feelings you can feel when the love of your life leaves and you know there is no possibility that they shall ever return to you.

Rinoa layed in bed for a moment holding back the tears of last night, Squall, Selphie, everything, she lost the love of her life and her best friend in one second and now she and Irvine were comforting each other in such a way that she knew if their loves could only see they would hate them forever. Rinoa forced herself out of bed she stood there for a moment in Squall's shirt that was much to baggy for her skinny frame inhaling the sent form the shirt, and then began to cry as she realized the sent was fading away.

Irvine began his morning as he normally did with just enough jack to numb the pain, he was sitting on the side of the bed slumped down knowing that if Seplhie saw him drinking at this time of day she would slap him senseless. He sat there with his bottle of jack in one hand and a picture of him and Seplhie in the other, she was sitting on his lap with one arm tight around his neck she was wearing his cowboy hat, she was always stilling it from him, he didn't mind though she always looked so cut in it, they both smiled brightly at the camera, as Rinoa took a picture of a moment they all thought would last forever.

Rinoa made her way to the cafeteria, she scanned the line, were Zell waited in line for his beloved hot dogs, but the once vivacious blonde boy now stood there his eyes to his feet and his hands tucked deep into his pocket, it was so strange not seeing him jumping around talking to himself in excitment over the thought of food. Her eyes made their was to the tables, she then spotted Quistis, and made her way over to her friend grading some papers.

Rinoa: Hey.  
Quistis: (smiling softly) Hey Rin.  
Rinoa: (sitting down) Why isn't Seifer with you this moring?  
Quistis: He went to the training center, I think he was having bad dreams again last night. Rinoa: He really needs to stop blaming himself, nobody else does.  
Quistis: Yeah, but I think he feels that he was never allowed to come back to the garden it wouldn't have happened.  
Rinoa: That is just something we will never know, but the point is that it did happen and he should not blame himself.  
Quistis: (serious) Rinoa?  
Rinoa: Yeah?  
Quistis: I know you and Seifer have a past, and since Seifer and I are together now it is weird for me to be asking you this, but will you please talk to him, I think it would mean more coming from you, since you and Squall were in love, if he knew that you of all people didn't blame him, then maybe he could stop tourturing himself.  
Rinoa: (surprised) Are you sure Quist?  
Quistis: Yes. It would mean alot to him, it would mean alot to me too.  
Rinoa: Ok then, of course.  
Quistis: (sincerely) Thank you Rinoa.  
Rinoa: (sweetly) Anything for you, you have been so great through all of this.

With that Rinoa stood and walked away tears swelling up in her, she tried to hold them back, but she was never able to hold back the tears anymore. She picked up the pace to get out of the cafiteria, and then broke into a run once she hit the hallway, she could barely see anythings through her moistened eyes it was then as she closed in on the training center doors that she ran into Irvine, he stood there for a moment not saying anything, he just held her closely and stroked her hair.

Irvine: (sincerly) Shh. What's wrong?  
Rinoa: I'm ok I just talked to Quistis, and it got me worked up for some reason.  
Irvine: (angry) Yeah I know what you mean, I want to tell that traitor off every time I see her. Rinoa: (confused) What?  
Irvine: You know, she is with Seifer like it is no big damn deal, like we could just except it after he got Selphie and Squall killed, it would not have happened if he wouldn't have came back, if he just listened to Squall instead of always trying to one up him, it was all his fault the mission went wrong!  
Rinoa: Yes he should have listened to Squall, but he would have never intentionally got them killed.  
Irvine: That's not the point Rinoa, he did get them killed, because he is a cocky bastard who cant play by the rules.  
Rinoa: And he payed for it he pays for it everyday, isn't that enough, cant we be the bigger people and forgive.  
Irvine: He pays for nothing, we do, you and I! All the guilt in the world could never be enough, and I will never forgive him, and you are a trator too if you forgive him.  
Rinoa: (hurt) Irvine.  
Irvine: Forget it Rinoa, I cant look at you right now.

Irvine walked away leaving Rinoa standing there stunned, she turned to the doors of the training center after a moment only to see Seifer standing there with a look of true pain in his eyes, one she had never seen him have except for that day. She took a deep breath and began to walk to him, unsure of what she should say to him after he heard something like that. His eyes made their way to the floor apone her approaching him, she took another deep breath and put her hand on his slumped shoulders.

Rinoa: Seifer, it was only the hurt talking, give it time. Nobody really feels that way, people just need someone to blame when things like this happen, ya know.  
Seifer: He's right Rin, I was stupid, always trying to show Squall up and be the leader, when he was the one who earned it, I lead them in a death trap and I was the only one to get out alive, me... why me.  
Rinoa: (sighed) Because it was meant to be I guess, I don't think a thing like that can ever make since.  
Seifer: You two were really in love werent you.  
Rinoa: (smiled and painful smile to herself) Yes, more then words could describe.  
Seifer: Then why do you not blame me?  
Rinoa: For a moment I did, but if Quistis can see the good in you that I once saw three years ago then it would not be right to blame you, if someone is willing to change then you shouldnt keep grudging up their past mistakes.  
Seifer: Thank you Rinoa.  
Rinoa: No problem.

Rinoa walked away, hoping that she was right to have done that, hoping that it wouldn't ruin what her and Irvine now had, because honestly she didn't think she could handle another loss right now. However she did decide to give him his space and went about her normal day, going to the library, taking Angelo on a walk, and then standing at the balcony that her and Squall shared their first kiss until she decided to retire to her room for the evening.

Irvine on the other hand skipped his normal day and locked himself away in his room polishing off the bottle of jack, feeling almost as insane as he felt when he realized he would never again get to see Selphie's face, or hear her voice, or in hail her scent, or even hold her. He stewed inside for awhile then went to the training center to let off some steam. After what seemed like hundreds of monsters later Irvine, decided to head back to his room, he was now sober. but as he approached Rinoa's room on the way to his it seemed as though he could not make himself go any further, he stood outside her door now regretting his angry words from earlier, she was hurting as much as he was and did not deserve what he said to her.

Meanwhile Rinoa layed on her bed feeling more lonely then ever, usually if she was feeling the least bit lonely she would sneak to Irvine's room, but truth be told he was the reason she was feeling so lonely right now, for she could not turn to Quistis, because Quistus could never fully understand how she was feeling, Irvine was her only support system, and with him mad at her she did not know what to do. She stood and walked to the door debating if it had been long enough and if Irvine had yet cooled off, she tood there with her hand on the open button, wondering what she should do, go lay back down and try to make it through this night alone for once or try to go patch things up with Irvine, she was unsure what to do so she just decided to go to the vending machines to get her favorite mid night snack while she decided what to do.

However they were both surprised to be face to face when Rinoa opened the door, they both stood their for a moment silent, a slight smile dancing across both of their faces, knowing that one another were going to the other to apologize.

Rinoa: I was just deciding if I should go to your room to say I'm sorry.  
Irvine: I was just deciding if I should knock on the door to tell you I'm sorry.  
Rinoa: Irvine you have every right to be upset, things are confusing right now.  
Irvine: I should not tell you how to feel or call you a traitor, I know how you felt about Squall.  
Rinoa: Irvine, do you think we are wrong for what we are doing?  
Irvine: I don't know Rinoa, all I know is when we are together it's easier, and I need it to be easier, because right now it's almost too hard to handle.  
Rinoa: I know exactly what you mean, I just wish we could make since of what we were doing in some way.  
Irvine: I do too, but for now I guess all we can do is go along with it and what happens is what happens, because both of our hearts are too broken to make since of anything right now, especially something like this that makes no since at all.  
Rinoa: Your right, I guess we don't really have much more of a choice other then not continue with this and like you said we both need things to be some what easier right now.

With that they hugged each other, then Rinoa invited Irvine in and shut the door behind them leaving behind their grief for the night, as best they could.


	2. Ch 2

CHAPTER TWO

If you have read the first chapter then would like to thank you, I was nervous writing this, and even if you hate it let me know either way! I would like to add that I very much so love all the FF8 characters and only killed Selphie and Squall off so that the idea that I had for this story could work. Thank you for your time please R&R!

Rinoa layed in the bed with the sheets pulled to her chest as she watched Irvine get dressed. They never stayed the night with each other, still to afraid to get to personal with each other and make this more then it really was. But still Rinoa found herself very impressed with the tall cowboys body and overall appearance. she cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say.

Rinoa: Irvine?  
Irvine: Yeah.  
Rinoa: I don't want Squall to hate me.  
Irvine: Squall can't hate you, he's... their, gone.  
Rinoa: Yes he can, someday we will be reunited with Squall and Selphie, and I don't want them to hate us for what we are doing.  
Irvine: (turning to look at Rinoa) Rinoa. I don't. I don't have any answers right now, all I know is I don't want to end this.  
Rinoa: Why?  
Irvine: Because. It's the only thing in six months that has made me even somewhat feel alive again, I'm tired of being dead inside.  
Rinoa: Me too.  
Irvine: Well, then lets just see what comes of it, no promises except for one.  
Rinoa: (nervous) What?  
Irvine: That it will always be them.  
Irvine: Them that we are in love with.  
Rinoa: (holding back her tear) Always.  
Irvine: And forever.

With that Rinoa stood and hugged Irvine, he held her gently and then left to return to his own dorm room, leaving them both thinking of their promise to always love their forever gone true loves.

The next morning Rinoa decided that she would ask Quistis if she wanted to go to Deling with her to get out of the Garden for awhile to just try to get out of the sadness that seemed to always be learking around every corner. She got dressed in a hurry knowing that Quistis was an early riser and wanted to make it to her room before she left for her daily duties. Rinoa knocked gently on Quistis' door she heard shuffling and whispering on the other side of the door followed by Quistis oping the door wearing nothing but a towel and a smile, she peered around Quistis and Seifer gave her a devious wink, causing Rinoa to blush and Quistis to giggle.

Rinoa: I'm so sorry I will come back later.  
Quistis: No it's ok Rinoa, did you need something.  
Rinoa: Well, it's just that I was going to get out of the garden for the day, and was wondering if you wanted to come with me.  
Quistis: Actually that sounds great, give me twenty minutes and I will meet you in the cafeteria, I need coffee, I'm beat.  
Rinoa: (bursted into laughter) I bet you are.  
Quistis: (shocked at the sweet girl) Rinoa Heartilly, I'm surprised at you!  
Rinoa: I'm sorry Quisty Quistis: (giggling and waving a hand in dismissal) That's ok. So meet me in the caf. in twenty minutes ok.  
Rinoa: Right, see you there.  
Quistis: Ok.

Rinoa honestly did not want to go to the cafeteria, she wanted it to be an Irvine free day, but she couldn't very well tell Quistis that she didn't want to see Irvine, for it might raise suspicion. Rinoa slipped through the cafeteria and stood at the like trying to stay unnoticed while she waited to get her coffee. But it was not to long that she heard Zell call to her, and apone turning to see him she cursed herself for he was sitting with Irvine, and Irvine was beaming her a sly grin. She waved at them got her coffee and joined them at their table in the back of the cafeteria.

Rinoa: Hey guys.  
Zell: Hey, you look nice today.  
Irvine: Yeah Rin you look nice today, what's the occasion?  
Rinoa: (slightly embarrassed) Well Quistis and I were going to get out of the Garden for the day and go to Deling.  
Irvine: Oh. So she could pull herself away from Seifer long enough to spend time with her real friends, ya know the friends that don't get innocent people killed.  
Zell: Irvine, Quistis is our friend.  
Irvine: And Seifer will always be the enemy.  
Zell: I agree. But don't you think we have lost enough friends, there's no reason to lose another when she is right here with us.  
Irvine: She hasn't been right here with us since this all happened, she has been spending all her time nursing that asshole ego!  
Rinoa: That is enough! We love Quistis, end of story, and if we want her to be apart of our lives we have to except her and her choices even if we don't agree with them.  
Irvine: I don't know if I can do that.  
Rinoa: Well I'm going to give it a try, Selphie loved Quistis, she would have wanted us to.

Irvine and Rinoa starred intensely at each other while Zell sat there pouting at the mention of their departed friend, when Rinoa finally caught sight of the now sad Zell she got up frim her chair and sat in the one next to him wrapping her arms around him, he squeezed back and forced himself to hold back the tears. After a moment they heard Irvine say "Oh great" they both looked up to see Quistis approaching them with a wide smile on her face, Irvine groaned and Rinoa kicked him under the table.

Quistis: Hey guys, what's up?  
Zell: Not much.  
Irvine: What's it to ya.  
Zell: Irvine chill.  
Rinoa: You ready Quistis: (confused) Yeah, sure.  
Rinoa: (hugigng Zell once more and then standing) Lets go then.  
Quistis: Well, bye guys.  
Zell: Bye Quisty.  
Irvine: Sure.  
Zell: Shut it Irv, your a jerk.  
Rinoa: lets get out of here.  
Quistis: (turning and walking away with Rinoa) Yeah good idea.  
Rinoa: I'm ready to get out of Garden for awhile.  
Quistis: Yeah me too. Hey Rinoa?  
Rinoa: Yeah?  
Quistis: Is Irvine made at me?  
Rinoa: (Unsure if she should tell Quistis) Oh no, we were just talking about Selphie and, well, you know.  
Quistis: Oh that's good, it frightened me for a moment.

Rinoa felt guilty for not telling her, but there has been so much bad lately that she just wanted to try and keep things as peaceful as possible for as long as possible. They got into Quistis' red porch apone arriving to the garage, Rinoa always loved Quistis' porch, only she would want a blue one. It didn't take too long to arrive to Deling, due to Quistis having a lead foot, and Rinoa nodding off to sleep from time to time from waking up a couple of hours earlier then she normally did.

Meanwhile Back at the Garden Irvine stewed at the idea of Rinoa and Quistis spending the day together, but at the same time he felt stupid, due to Rinoa not even being his girl friend and knowing that Rinoa was right, Quistis was their friend, and they did not need the loss of another friend especially due to something as petty as who she happened to be dating, even though Irvine stood at his early "asshole" statement, he figured that was sure to never change. He could not help himself, for he found he somewhat missed Rinoa a little that day, he was actually looking forward to her coming back, but figured he would just go see her tomorrow so they didn't get too tired of each other too fast.

Rinoa and Quistis however spent their day shopping and eating lunch at a small cafe' and laughing more then either had in some time, it felt good to both of them to be away form the Garden and all of their sad reminders they had slapped into their faces on a day to day basis. It was now six o'clock and Rinoa and Quistis had something very important to do before heading home, they stopped at a place that held great sorrow in their hearts. It was the flower field next to the orphanage, Rinoa thought it to be fitting for squall to be there in their field and for them all to be in the place where they first became like a family all those years ago. They both stood there in silence paying their respects to their lost loved ones, it had been almost an everyday thing for Rinoa to come out here that was until her and Irvine started whatever it was that they had going on, but since then it has been a little hard ti face Squall. But she could not stand it anymore, she could not stand to be away from him for long, even with him gone she felt most at piece even just standing there staring at his name on the tiny stone. They stood their in silence for about an hour and without a word Rinoa reached up and pulled Quistis' sleeve signaling she was ready to go. The girls rode silently back to the Garden not speaking until they hugged and said their goodbyes once they arrived. Rinoa was drained from the visiting of her them, she did not realize the extent of the shame she would feel (face to face) at Squall's grave sit knowing that she and Irvine...

And almost on que there he was standing at her dorm room door awaiting her return with a signal flower in his hand, and instantly she noticed that it was one of the flowers at the the flower field. "Had he been by there today?" she wondered to herself, he remained leaning against her door until she finally greeted him with a forced smile. He then stood up straight handing her the flower and at the same time pecking her on the cheek.

Irvine: Ya'll girls have a good time?  
Rinoa: Yeah.  
Irvine: What's the matter darlin?  
Rinoa: Did you go by the orphanage today to see Squall and Selphie?  
Irvine: Uh, yes, is that ok?  
Rinoa: (sighing) Of course it is, it's just I did too, and I just felt so guilty, us doing what we are doing and then going and visiting the people we are in love with, don't you?  
Irvine: No I don't.  
Rinoa: How? How do you not just feel so horrible?  
Irvine: Because Rinoa. We haven't stopped loving them, I know I still love Selphie and you still love Squall, we haven't forgotten about them, and...  
Rinao: And what.  
Irvine: (nervous) And I don't think it would be such a big deal to them if we really care about each other, and I do.  
Rinoa: You do care about me?  
Irvine: Yes Rinoa, I care about you, I have started to care about you.  
Rinoa: But I thought we just needed the company.  
Irvine: Well yeah, that's how it started, but then I found myself wanting to call you just to speak to you, and you are the first person I look for in the cafeteria, and when I found myself missing you when you were gone today... I realized that I care about you. And that is why I went out there, to talk with Squall and Selphie about it, so we weren't sneaking around behind their backs... I mean that is if your not completely freaked about this and want to end things right now, you don't do you?  
Rinoa: (almost in a state of shock) Irvine I... I just need some time to think about this, I can't do this right now... I'm sorry.  
Irvine: (hurt) Oh. Yeah, of course, take all the time you need, I'll just see ya later.  
Rinoa: (guilty) Irvine, I'm sorry.  
Irvine: (playing it cool) Don't worry about it dalin' I'm just going to head on to bed, night.  
Rinoa: Goodnight Irvine.

Irvine walked away cursing to himself, feeling as though he had just made an idiot of himself, he tipped his cowboy hat down and walked in confusion and disappointment back to his room, comforting himself with the only thing he knew how, liquid courage, or in his case pain killer. Rinoa still shocked by the tall cowboys confession, retired to her room and curled herself into a ball holding onto Squall's blanket trying to breath out all of his sent making it almost seem as if he was right there with her, and before she could stop herself she broke out into an uncontrollable sob.

And that's how they spent their night drowning in booze and tears, mixed feelings setting in, and pain, the pain that reminded them that while yes it did hurt, they could still feel.


	3. Ch 3

SO I HOPE THAT SOMEONE ENDS UP READING THIS I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T I DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD IT'S GOING TO TURN OUT, BUT I'M GOING TO KEEP ON AND HOPE THAT IT COMES TOGETHER NICELY! AND IN HOPES THAT SOMEONE DOES END UP READING IT. WELL, THANX FOR YOUR TIME, AND READ ON.

It was like after the battle with Ultimecia, she was running, trying to find him, and he was doing the same, they wanted so desperately to find each other, and finally through the mist she found him laying there. She walked up to him leaning down to cradle his still form, she called his name and then cried into his shoulder like before when he did not respond. But only this time the skies did not open up to reveal them in their field, they were still in the desert,  
and Sqaull made no movement or sound, Rinoa now scared continued to shake him and cry out his name, she began to panic and pleaded for him to wake up at her and look at her in only a way that he could, with his storm colored eyes. But still there was nothing, and nobody around as she called for help, the mist grew more heavy as she clung to Squall for dear life.

Rinoa gasped as she awoke from her horrible dream, once she realized that that's what it was she let out the sobs and pulled her legs to her body holding them tight as she rocked back and forth. Whispering Squall's name to herself over and over again.

The next morning she avoided the cafeteria and instead went to the library to check out the book that she had on hold. She sat in the back of the deserted library thankful to have the place to herself, that she began to think about her dream from last night. She remember that the heartache was so intense, like the day Squall was killed, she almost could not handle the pain as it built up inside her she could feel a force she had also not felt since that day, or the day she was possessed. As she sad there thinking back she found her mind drifting to a dark place, she started to replace her pain with hate, she could hear a whisper a faint one not of this world, it scared her and she wanted to leave this place her sorrows had taken her to. It was then that she felt someone grab her by the arms and almost shake the life out of her, and with that all the darkness disappeared and when she came to she saw a worried Irvine standing before her.

Rinoa: (confused) Irvine?  
Irvine: (panicked) Rinoa you eyes were black and you were whispering some pretty scary magic.  
Rinoa: What are you talking about, I was feeling very strange for a moment, but I think I would remember something like that. Irvine: Have you been ok?  
Rinoa: Ok?  
Irvine: I mean your powers, since Squall, I... I mean we were worried that.  
Rinoa: That I might become and evil Sorceress who tries to kill everyone.  
Irvine: Rinoa... Squall was your Knight, and now he is gone, and I'm just worried for you.  
Rinoa: Irvine I will be honest with you, I did feel it that day, I know it was, just as I felt it in space and just as felt it now, and when in space he rescued me and even before he vowed to be my knight he was. And so the day he and Selphie died I almost instantly transformed, but you grabbed me by the arms just as you did today and brought me back, your touch, it was not Squall's but it was kind and caring, you were hurting for Selphie and you took the time to pull me back to you guys. And then until you and I started... I just kept myself drugged up on sleeping aides Dr. K gave to me so to be honest I don't really remember the pass several months until us, and I tried life without them, and i survived. Maybe it's because of you, I don't know, but I feel it still sometimes inside me just itching to get out, and now that Squall is gone, it knows it's closer. Irvine: Rinoa I know I'm not Squall, but I will always be here for you, and i promise I will do whatever it takes to help you beat this, we will beat this, and it doesn't have to be as a couple or whatever we are, it can just be as friends, like we have been for so long now.  
Rinoa: Irvine I couldn't ask you.  
Irvine: I want to... Squall would never want anything to happen to you, he could have never lived with that.  
Rinoa: Irvine.  
Irvine: Rinoa, I am here for you, we will figure things out together.  
Rinoa: Thank you Irvine.  
Irvine: Anything for you, I really do care for you Rinoa.  
Rinoa: I know Irvine, and you are such a wonderful friend.  
Irvine: And I always will be.

They hugged and immediately began their research in the library for a way around her becoming evil without Squall there to keep her powers grounded.

They spent almost the whole day in the library before the growling of both of their stomach's reminded them that they should eat. It was now only five o'clock so the cafeteria was nearly empty of all students, which was a relieve to Rinoa and Irvine, since they were starving and did not want to stand in the normally much too long line. They went to their normal seat, their friends were not yet there, so they sat and talked amongst themselves about their findings in the books on the history of sorceresses.

Irvine: Rinoa it says in all the books that there is no way a sorcerouss can keep from becoming evil after when she does not have a knight to ground her, it is all a matter of time, and to be honest... I'm not sure how you have withheld for so long.  
Rinoa: I don't know, I mean I feel it from time to time, but nothing in comparison to now and a couple of other times.  
Irvine: What was the trigger you think?  
Rinoa: I was thinking about the dream I had last night, it was in the time compression, I found Squall... but he never woke up, and we stayed there lost in the desert.  
Irvine: But Rinoa, you did find him, and we got to come home, and it was good for a long time.  
Rinoa: (burring her hands in her face) I miss them so much Irvine.  
Irvine (rubbing her back softly) So do I darlin' so do I.  
Rinoa: Maybe I should just end it all now, then I can be with my best friend and Squall again.  
Irvine: (harshly) Rinoa! Rinoa: What?  
Irvine: If Squall heard you say such a think it would break his heart, he risked his many times trying to keep you safe, and you go and say something like that,  
he would he heartbroken and you know it. All he ever wanted was for you to be safe, and happy.  
Rinoa: Well how can I be happy when they are gone, and we have to live life without them.  
Irvine: Like you told me, someday we will be with them again, but it should not be like that, it's wrong.  
Rinoa: I don't want to be evil Irvine, and that is the only way i can keep from being evil and get to be with Squall again.

They did not notice that Seifer had overheard their conversation, he then walked up to them and cleared his throat, breaking them away form their thoughts.  
Irvine looked away to show that he did not acknowledge the present company, Rinoa looked at Seifer curiously, due to the seriousness of his face.

Rinoa: Seifer?  
Seifer: I know of another way.  
Rinoa: What?  
Seifer: Another way for a Sorceress to keep from becoming evil after her Knight is gone.  
Rinoa: How would you know that?  
Seifer: You forget, I was Edea's Knight.  
Irvine: (angry) Don't come over here playing your games Almasy!  
Seifer: I'm not I'm being serious, I learned this when I was Edea's Knight, and I knew that someday I would have to let you know, when you felt you could not control it on your own anymore.  
Rinoa: Why would you care enough to help?  
Seifer: I gave Squall a hard time, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to them that day, and I was really trying to change my ways, but that day only encouraged me to want to change even more. Rinoa, I will do what ever I can to help, I owe it to everyone, especially Quistis.  
Rinoa: Ok, lets hear it.  
Irvine: Rinoa.  
Rinoa: We need all the help we can get, Irvine.  
Irvine: (huffing) Fine.  
Rinoa: Ok Seifer.  
Seifer: (taking a seat) So why serving under Edea I learned that if a sorceresses knight leaves her then she will be so filled with hate that she will go evil, but if a sorceresses knight dies then she will only be filled with heartache, so she still haves a chance, she is not filled with hate. So there is a chance for her to once again fall in love.  
Rinoa: WHAT!  
Seifer: Yes if a sorceresses night dies, and she once again falls in love and has her love truly returned to her then she can once again have a knight and have her powers grounded, that is the only chance, otherwise Rinoa... you will slowly become evil and filled with hate.  
Rinoa: I can't, I am still in love with Squall, I could never love anyone else... it doesn't work like that.  
Seifer: Rinoa. That's all I know, I wish I could be of further help, but I don;t know anything else.  
Rinoa: Thank you Seifer, at least I now know there is some kind of hope.  
Irvine: Yeah.  
Seifer: Well, later you guys.  
Rinoa: Bye Seifer.

Rinoa turned to Irvine after Seifer walked away, she now had tears welling up in her eyes, he hugged her tightly, and then pulled her away to look at her.

Rinoa: There's no hope.  
Irvine: We don't know that, your strong.  
Rinoa: I love Squall, how could I ever love anyone else, I can't.  
Irvine: Rinoa, I don't know what we are going to do about the whole love thing, but you have your friends and you have me, and we will do our best to keep you grounded.  
Rinoa: Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you.  
Irvine: I am here for you, I will always be.  
Rinoa: If I wasn't so madly in love with Squall I think I could have love you.  
Irvine: We can't control our hearts Rin, it seems they control us.  
Rinoa: (whipping away her tears) Yeah.  
Irvine: Here comes Zell.  
Rinoa: Let's not mention this for now.  
Irvine: Ok.

Both turning to greet their blond friend who was jogging up to them with a plate full of hot dogs, and a still partial smile.

Rinoa: (half hearted)Hey Zell.  
Zell: (worried)Hey Rinny, you ok?  
Rinoa: (giving a genuine smile)Yes, I was just thinking of Squall, and of course I start the water works.  
Zell: Oh. I know what you mean... well, sort of, i just really miss him and Selphie.  
Rinoa: Us too.

They continued their dinner in silence Quistis and Seifer joined them, nobody spoke more then a few words, it was the norm these days, things were so much different now.

Irvine and Rinoa walked through the Garden, still in silence, both thinking of what they learned earlier from Seifer.


	4. Ch 4

This chapter isn't really all that great, nothing really happens at all, but it will pick up I promise thank you for your time! :)

That night he dreamed of something that was unfamiliar, for usually his dreams consisted of his sweet Selphie, but not tonight. A certain raven haired beauty haunted his dreams, the Garden was empty, and all he could do was bring himself to look for her, he was worried about her. He searched, for a moment, and then it dawned on him, he ran straight for the library, and there she sat, alone. She had her face buried in her hands as she softly sobbed, he quietly approached her, and gently shook her slender shoulder. "Rinoa" he jumped back at the sight before him, her eyes were black when she lifted her head and he could see the veins protruding from her face just as Edea's had when she was possessed. He sighed and knelt down before her, taking her by the hand.

Irvine: I know you can fight this, your strong.  
Rinoa: (crying)No.  
Irvine: Yes you are, you have made it this far, don't give up on me now.  
Rinoa: It's hopeless.  
Irvine: No I'm here for you, we all are.  
Rinoa: But... I need a Knight, Squall is gone.  
Irvine: Rinoa... I.  
Rinoa: Nobody could replace Squall.  
Irvine: Rinoa.  
Rinoa: Yes?  
Irvine: I would never ask to replace Squall, I don't want to, ever. But I would be your Knight, I would spend forever protecting you.  
Rinoa: Irvine. That is kind, but we must be in love, and last I checked we love Squall and Selphie.  
Irvine: And that will never change, but Rinoa. I.. I find myself wanting to be with you more and more, and I'm beginning to realize that it is possible for me to.  
Rinoa: To what?  
Irvine: (nervously)To love both you and Selphie, but in different ways, Rinoa, I'm falling in love with you.  
Rinoa: (shocked)Irvine I...

(Ring! Ring!) Irvine was jerked out of his strange and somewhat uncomfortable dream he reached over and picked up the phone to see who disturbed him from finding out Rinoa's response.

Irvine:(irritated) Hello.  
Rinoa: Irvine?  
Irvine: Oh. Hey darlin' what ya doing up so early.  
Rinoa: I couldn't sleep, I had a horrible dream.  
Irvine: (nervous) Oh. What about?  
Rinoa: I was unwillingly taken back to the sorceress memorial, and this time Squall wasn't there to save me.  
Irvine: That's not going to happen darlin Rinoa: It would if I were considered a threat.  
Irvine: Well then I would have to rescue you from it just as Squall did.  
Rinoa: I hope it doesn't come down to that, but I'm so afraid it will.  
Irvine: It will all be ok Rinoa... Rinoa? You there?  
Rinoa: Yes. Irvine.  
Irvine: Yes Darlin'  
Rinoa: Can I come over there just for tonight so that I don't have to be alone.  
Irvine: Of course you can.  
Rinoa: To sleep.  
Irvine: Nothin more darlin' I promise you.  
Rinoa: Ok. I will be right over.

They hung up and Irvine ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, they might not be doing anything together, but that didn't mean he wanted her to smell what his breath smelled of when he had been asleep for some time. He heard her at the door and made his way to the door in nothing but his boxers to answer it. She stood there a sight of undeniable beauty in a white night gown that almost blended in with her porcelain skin. He moved aside and let her in, she moved to the bed and turned around to look at him before she crawled in, she threw her arms around him, and he returned the embrace. They layed down together, she now layed between his side and his arm, her head rested gently on his chest as he in hailed her fruit scented hair. Both drifting off to sleep neither on spoke a word, and only allowed themselves to find comfort in each others arms.

the sunlight danced a graceful and welcoming dance across her face, she stretched and then realized where she was when she felt the still firm body under her head, she lifted her gaze to Irvine's face and noted that he was a very beautiful man, very. It seemed as though she had a hard time looking away, for he had been so kind and understanding, and she was grateful that they had each other through all of this, otherwise she feared she would have lost herself long ago. Irvine tells her that it's her strength, and in a way that may be true, but through all of the current happening it was him that has given her all the strength.

She slipped out from under his arm and tried to get out of bed unnoticed, he softly grunted and she grinned at the cute sound. No matter how much she told herself that what they had was two friends comforting each other throughout a difficult time in their life's, she knew that she was slowly starting to think of him as more then a friend, she didn't know what the feelings meant yet, but they were there, and until she knew for sure what they meant she would keep her feelings masked even to Irvine, for he and Squall and Selphie were all the cause of her confusion.

She walked the nearly empty halls of Garden back to her own dorm, happy that she woke so early, she did not want to explain why she was coming from Irvine's room at such an hour and still in her night clothes. She made it back to her room getting into the shower, she knew that she would not be able to sleep so she just decided to begin her day.

Rinoa decided to go back over to Irvine's, she wanted to them to try to find out if there was anything else besides what Seifer had spoken about, she did not want to become the evil sorceress who brought on yet another war taking many innocent life's, but she did not see herself falling in love with anyone else anytime soon, and she and everyone knew that without Squall she would not be able to withstand it forever, no matter hoe hard she tried.

Irvine was just getting out of the shower when he heard a light knock at the door, he quickly covered himself with a towel and made his way to the door, and apone seeing Rinoa flashed her a devious grin due to his current state of near nudity. She just elbowed him as she shoved pass him and flopped down on the bed she had now grown so accustom to laying in.

Rinoa: Well I guess some things never change, your still a pervert.  
Irvine: Can't help who I am darlin'  
Rinoa: (blushing) Get dresses.  
Irvine: (laughing) Who's the pervert.  
Rinoa: (embarrassed) I was not checking you out.  
Irvine: (sarcastically) Sure.

Rinoa buried her face in his pillow and wanted to die of embarrassment. Irvine continued to get ready while she gazed at a picture of the six of them at the celebration after wining the war against Ultimecia, they were not happy that they were now considered heroes, bit that for a moment they could live in a world of peace before the next threat would surface to the horizon. There poses where so characteristic of them that it made Rinoa giggle to herself somewhat, Zell stood in one of his martial arts posses with one thumb up, his sweet tattooed face beaming a silly smile, Irvine tipped his hat while trying to look down Selphie's dress, and Selphie was elbowing Irvine in the gut for his actions while giving the camera an innocent wink and grin, Quistis on the other hand stood there with one hand on her hip rolling her eyes at the immaturity unfolding before her and then she finally made her eyes to her and Squall standing with the rest of the group, yet so far away, Squall looked down at Rinoa with his award winning heart felt smile that only she was allowed to see on hand resting to his side and one hand around her, she stood there giving him her best smile and pointed up. A perfect moment layed out before them that of course did not last forever, but she did not expect to end so soon.

She did not notice Irvine staring at her as he cleared his throat, she jumped snapping out of her thoughts and they both laughed at her expense.

Irvine: Sorry Rin, didn't mean to scare ya.  
Rinoa: Oh, that's ok, I was just thinking, I love this picture.  
Irvine: Yeah, we were on top of the world then, who knew that it would only last for a moment.  
Rinoa: I guess it's good that we never took a second of our time we had with them for granted.  
Irvine: I know I sure didn't, how could you with that insane sweetheart bouncing around keeping me in check.  
Rinoa: (giggling) She certainly gave you a run for your money.  
Irvine: Yeah she did. And Squall was so in love with you he didn't know if he should sit or stand.  
Rinoa: (lowering her head) Yeah, I felt... no I feel exactly the same way as he does, I don't think that will ever change. So I don't know how it could help I really don't.  
Irvine: Rinoa. Your not going to just all the sudden be an evil sorceress, you will feel yourself slowly changing, and if you let me know we can figure it out together, until then I think we know as much as we are going to know, so lets just take it one step at a time.  
Rinoa: You're right Irvine, thank you, so much.  
Irvine: Rinoa I'd known Squall forever, he was my bud, he was a hard nut to crack, and we became close friends like we were when we were kids thanks to you opening him up, and I would do anything for him or you. Rinoa: We all could have lived happily ever after, now I know not to dream on fairytales.  
Irvine: Maybe life isn't a fairytale, but it's still worth living darlin' and Squall and Selphie would not want us to spend all of our time dwelling on what might have been. I think all we can really do is remember what we had together, and never let that go, but still allow ourselves to live life, a full happy life.  
Rinoa: You don't think that they would be mad at us for being happy even thought their not around?  
Irvine: No. Of course not, they loved us as much as we loved them, and all they would want is for us to be happy in anything we decide to do on life.  
Rinoa: You are right Irvine, since when did you become so insightful?  
Irvine: Oh ya know.  
Rinoa: (giggling) Well you ready to go get some breakfast?  
Irvine: Sure thing darlin'

They left Irvine's room with walking down the hall close enough to flirt in a way, but far enough away that their friends would not know anything, they did not think that they were quit ready to answer questions that they themselves did not know the answers to at the moment.


	5. Ch 5

So I hope this chapter and the chapters to come will end up being better, I always have a hard time writing if I know someone may read the story, it makes it kind of scary, but worth it. Anyway, hope you enjoy! thanks! PS. all the chapters titles are from blink 182 songs I do not own them, but thought they fit my story... they were my favorite band in high school! And I do not own FF8.

The following days Irvine spent his time trying to make heads or tales of the strange dream he had about Rinoa a few nights ago, and Rinoa spent the majority of her time worrying about once again becoming possessed by the evil inside of her, like two years before. Quistis and Zell were not sure what was pledging their friends, but they knew that they could not allow them to continue along with their increasingly strange behavior. Therefore they took it apone themselves to do whatever it took to pull their dwelling friends from their worries.

Zell: I don't know Quisty, they probably wont agree to it.  
Quistis: I think they will Zell, we have given them their space and let them heal in their own way, and it seemed they were getting better, but have you seen the two of them mope around here for the pass couple of days, we need to take action!  
Zell: (sincerly) Ok, anything for our friends.  
Quistis: Good. So you convince Irvine to go to Balamb with you to meet with some possible clients, and I will convince Rinoa to do the same.  
Zell: (now excited)Right! And that is when our plan takes action!  
Quistis: Now you go get Irvine, and remember to tell him to dress nice, because we will be meeting up with so important people while we are there.  
Zell: Ok let's do this.  
Quistis: Remember we will "bump" into each other and take it from there.  
Zell: Do you think they will be mad when they realize that there aren't any clients and we tricked them?  
Quistis: Well if so then lets hope that after a few drinks it will not matter.  
Zell: (chuckling) Tricky Quisty!  
Quistis: (rolling her eyes like she always does) Zell.

They parted ways and with their well dresses friends along for the ride they began the hour long drive to the town of Balamb, with good intentions and a good plan.

Quistis: Wake up Rin!  
Rinoa: Are we here? Did I sleep the whole time! I'm sorry Quist.  
Quistis: That's ok, you probably needed a nap anyways, we have a long day ahead of us.  
Rinoa: Good. It will be nice to actually be doing some work again.  
Quistis: Yes. It seems as though it was only yesterday we had more clients then we could handle.  
Rinoa: Yeah, Squall was the best, and people only want the best.  
Quistis: Well, we can all be there again, maybe not as good as we once were, but we can try.  
Rinoa: Yeah.  
Quistis: How about we stop by the pub and get a drink... I'm feeling a little nervous all of the sudden and I really could use a drink to calm my nerves.  
Rinoa: (surprised) Are you sure Quistis?  
Quistis: (playing it cool) Oh yeah. I can handle my liquor better then anyone.  
Rinoa: Ok then, a drink doen't sound half bad.

Apone hitting the city limits the boys had both already agreed that they would hit the bar and have a couple of drinks to pass the time, Zell had led on that it had been awhile since he had to impress any possible clients and that he needed something to take the edge off.

Zell: Ahh. This place has alot of memories, like the first time we saw Sqaull drunk, priceless.  
Irvine: Yeah.  
Zell: Yo man. What's your problem, you've been weird lately.  
Irvine: (rubbing the back of his head) It's nothing.  
Zell: (sighing) Irv you can tell me anything you know that, we are best friends.  
Irvine: (guilty) Maybe I will have the nerve after a drink or two.  
Zell: Ok... are you sure?  
Irvine: Yeah man, but thank you for everything.  
Zell: (sarcastically) Yo. Don't thank me just yet.  
Irvine: (confused) Ok?

With that the two of them headed to the bar, a place that had come very well know to them after long stressful missions, even Squall would come with the rest of them and have a few drinks and wind down.

Apone entering the bar Irvine still being Irvine took notice of two attractive ladies sitting at the bar talking amongst themselves, and since their faces matched how good they look in those dresses, he was going to insist to Zell that they come back after their meeting and really wind down. And then it hit him, guilt, for thinking that about some girl other then... Rinoa. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled, Zell giving him a confused look at the private joke obviously going on in Irvine's mind. They walked to the bar and ordered their drinks, and just as he was about to tip up his beer and drown out the nagging realization that he had just come to he felt a thin hand on his shoulder.

Rinoa: (sweetly) Hey stranger.

Irvine instantly recognized her voice his heart fluttered and he turned to greet the raven haired beauty that had been causing him so much confusion lately, turning around however only caused him more confusion for she looked amazing in her black mid thy length baby doll dress, she stood there nervously tugging on her sleeve that fell just above her elbow, her black heel tilted to the side and she bit her lip in a flirtatious way as he took stock of her in her dress.

Irvine: (nervously) Hey Rin... Quist. You two look good.  
Rinoa: (smiling widely) Same to you cowboy.

Zell and Quistis exchanged glances at their friends mild awkward flirtation, but thought nothing of it as they all sat down together and ordered their drinks.

Rinoa: Well I guess we should get going if we don't want to be late.  
Irvine: What yall gals doing?  
Rinoa: We have some possible clients to meet with, we just came by to get a drink because Quistis was feeling a little nervous.  
Irvine: (confused) We were going to meet with clients also, and we also came by to get a drink because Zell was feeling nervous, because it had been some time since we have had any work.  
Rinoa: That's what Quistis said.

Realizing that their friends had obviously lied to them they turned to Zell and Quistis who now had ear to ear grins on their face.

Rinoa: (suspicious) So what's going on?  
Irvine: Yeah, I think somethings up.  
Quistis: Well you guess, we really didn't bring you here because we were nervous about clients.  
Rinoa: (now confused) You didn't?  
Zell: (laughing) Nope. We gotcha, there aren't even any clients.  
Irvine: There weren't? What's all this about y'all?  
Quistis: Well, guys, the two of you are our best friends, and we care about you.  
Irvine: Uh. Ok so what's with the lies? This is strange. What's up?  
Zell: Well Quist and I have noticed you guys have been down lately, ,and we know you're still dealing with loads, but we want to see you guys happy again,  
and we thought were is a better place to start then karaoke night!

Rinoa and Irvine exchanged frightened glances as Quistis and Zell high fived each other for their "brilliant" plan.

Rinoa: Well thanks but no thanks.  
Quistis: you have no choice I have already had you signed up.  
Rinoa: (exasperated) Quitis Trepe! I do not sing in public!  
Zell: (deviously) Now that's just a lie Rinoa, remember when you got really wasted and sang all night long, Squall ended up throwing you over his shoulder to get you off stage, and that ended badly considering he was too drunk to even walk.  
Rinoa: (embarrassed) No I do not remember, but from what I was told it was quit a show.  
Quistis: (sarcastically) that's no lie.  
Rinoa: Shut up you! From what I hear you tried to do a strip teased but passed out and fell off stage.  
Quistis: (shocked) It certainly wasn't one of my prouder moments.  
Irvine: (seriously) Point is guys, Rinoa and I are just not up for it.  
Zell: come on man, at least stay for some drinks, and after a few of you change your mind awesome, if not then at least we can watch other people make asses of themselves.  
Rinoa: Fine.  
Irvine: Really?  
Rinoa: What will it hurt.  
Quistis: (proud) Very well then.  
Zell: Oh yeah. I told you Quist.  
Quistis: No you didn't I told you.  
Zell: Pft. Rinoa: What do you say Irv?  
Irvine: Fine. Fine.  
Quistis: Very well now lets have a few more drinks so karaoke will actually seem like a good idea in an hour or so. Irvine: Now you're talking Quist.  
Zell: Booya! Rinoa: I could use another drink.

After an hour and a half the four of them were feeling pretty good and karaoke was about to begin, and considering how much they had been drinking their fear of singing drunk in a room full of people was not as bad as before the intoxication kicked in.

Zell: (stammering) um. I think... I uh will go first.  
Quistis: (trying to keep her composer) Rinny maybe you and Zelly poo should do a duet like you did last time we were all here together, that was soooo cool.  
Rinoa: (focusing hard) I um ah don't think I'm uh up for it Quisty. Irvine: (excited) Hell! Me and Zelly here will do a duet, make it a sappy one Quisty darlin'  
Quistis: Alright Irv (HeHe) anything for you.

The boys got up on the stage and of they were sober they would have been completely embarrassed by the girl power song they were singing along to, but the louder and crazier they got the more the girls in the bar screamed for them and the more the guys grabbed their sides in laughter. It was now Quistis' turn and once again she drank herself into a state of mind that would make her blush in the morning. She sang and danced and tried to twarl around her mike and even stated to show a little skin before she stumbled over the microphone cord and stumbled of stage. She didn't know what the guys thought was better the almost strip tease or the crashing into the floor like a drunken idiot. And then it was Rinoa's turn she was pumped she was going to sing a sing that would for sure get the place rocking (I love rock'n'roll) she stood on stage awaiting the song to begin, but was slapped in the face with a sing that always made her think of Squall, it was hers and Squall's song after all, the one that she wrote after they fell in love and the moment she sang it to him he insisted that she put it out there for the world and she did just that, because he had faith in her. And now it broke her every time she heard it, every time. She threw the microphone to the floor as she held back the tears running off stage and out of the bar to find safety away from their song. Only a few unsteady steps behind her were her friends.

Quistis: Rinoa. I'm sorry they said that the next person was going to sing that song and they got the cd's mixed up and... I'm so sorry this is all my fault.  
Rinoa: No. No it's not Quistis, you and Zell were only trying to be nice, and I thank you for that.  
Quistis: Still. This night was suppose to be about cheering you and Irvine up, not bringing up old painful memories.  
Rinoa: Quistis. All of this was really kind, and fun, but I'm happy to have memories like that song, it reminds me that what Squall and I had was real, and someday I will be able to listen to the song, but until then don't worry.  
Zell: We can't help it, you guys are our best friends and we hate to see you hurt this way.  
Rinoa: We still hurt yes, but as for me, it comes and goes. Some days i feel almost perfectly fine, others worse then ever, and I think that feeling mixed up about it is good because at least we know we can still feel.  
Quistis: Yes. But the past couple of days you guys have seemed so sad and withdrawn, it worried us.  
Irvine: Uh guys. That doesn't really have anything to do with Squall and Selphie... well it does, but it's not us being so sad we can't handle ourselves...  
it's something else.  
Rinoa: (paused) Irvine.  
Irvine: We need to tell them.  
Zell and Quistis: (worried) Tell us what?  
Rinoa: (nervous) Uh.  
Irvine: Rinoa is starting to feel the effects.  
Quistis: Of what? (realization) Being without a knight.  
Rinoa: (surprised at Irvine) Um I uh.  
Zell: Rin. It's ok, you shouldn't have been afraid to tell us, we are here for you always.  
Irvine: See.  
Quistis: Yes Rinoa. Zell is right, we are your friends, and we will do whatever it takes to help you, and not just because it's what Squall would have wanted, but because we love you, and care about what happens to you.  
Zell: Damn right!  
Irvine: You know I do darlin'  
Rinoa: Thank you guys so much, but I cannot let you risk yourselves for me.  
Quistis: We risk ourselves for perfect strangers all of the time, so of course we would for a friend in an instant, we are going to help! NO ARGUING!  
Rinoa: Ok! Ok! Thank you guys so much, I don't know what I would do without all of you, I love you guys.  
Irvine: We are always here. I know I am.  
Rinoa: Thank you Irvine, thank all of you.

It was then that they heard someone walking up, they looked up to see a man standing before them with four body guards, he was a small man in comparison to his guards who made the six foot Irvine seem down right little. But this man would have made Selphie seem like a giant if standing side by side. The man even without words gave the group a bad vibe and the women stood behind the men, who were ready for whatever was about to happen, and from the way this mans guards were gathering around them it didn't look like it was going to be peaceful. And with the wave of a hand the man ordered the guards to take hold of the intoxicated group, they fought against them, but with as many drinks as they had in them, no weapons, and the size of the guards, it was hardly a fair fight. The small man snapped his figures and one of the guards dragged the squirming Rinoa to the small man and threw her at his feet.

Irvine: Let her go you son of a bitch!  
Man: Silence him!

The guard punched Irvine so hard in the side he swore he heard some of his ribs crack, he let out a gasp and hit the ground, trying to compose himself, but failing once the guards foot meet his already pain engulfed side.

Quistis: Irvine! NO!  
Zell: You bastard!  
Man: Do you want the same young lady?

Quistis now scared whimper a "no" through muffled sobs.

Man: (arrogantly) I thought so.  
Zell: What the hell do you want?  
Man: For you to shut up or the breaths you draw at this second will be yours and your friends last, understand.  
Zell: (only shook his head in fear of his friends lives)  
Man: Very good then. Now on to the reason I came all this way.

He peered down at Rinoa's quivering form with a crazed look in his eyes, and she in that second felt the most fear she had ever felt in her entire life, and all she could do was sob and think of Squall.

Man: Now dear. Please do not cry. For I would never hurt you. No no no. You are everything to me. Do you understand?  
Rinoa: (through sobs) No! NO! I don't understand, please leave me and my friends alone.  
Man: I cannot do that Rinoa, for there is a reason I sought you out.  
Rinoa: How do you know who I am?  
Man: (deviously) How could I not, sorceress.  
Rinoa: (now even more scared) What do you want with me.

The laugh that the man let out was eerie an almost none human, at that moment Rinoa was paralyzed in fear.

Man: To awaken the evil in you.


End file.
